


like honey

by goldenkoi



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenkoi/pseuds/goldenkoi
Summary: soulmate AU where your eye colour changes according to your soulmate's hair colour
Relationships: FITS | Kim Dong-Eun/Michelle | Choi Min-Hyuk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	like honey

**Author's Note:**

> Also includes: mentions of Gesture/Profit

In this universe, everyone knows that your soulmate’s hair colour is your eye colour. Hair dyeing is a booming business, and sporting bizarre hair colours isn’t a rare sight all around the world.

They say the easiest way to find out who your soulmate is, is to dye your hair a bizarre colour, and observe your potential mate’s eyes. It’s basically a known fact all-around, but Min-hyuk is still nervous about it.

He was on his mobile phone, looking at another social media post about how another couple confirmed each other are soulmates by dyeing their hair in specific colours, and thought of dyeing his hair too.

Min-hyuk thinks of Dong-eon, and his black-coloured eyes. He wants those midnight blacks to change colour according to his hair, but he’s also worried that they might not.

Feeling troubled, Min-hyuk let out a huge, loud sigh. Being alone in the practice room, all he hears is nothing but silence. That is, before Jun-yeong walked in the room.

“Hey, why are you still here?” Jun-yeong doesn’t seem surprised to see Min-hyuk, just barely raising his eyebrows to address him. “Practice’s over. Everyone’s at the cafeteria. Dong-eon asked me to get you.”

Min-hyuk pouted. “Why won’t he come get me himself...”

Jun-yeong laughed. “Well if you must, his exact words are, _“Jun-yeong hyung! Could you call Min-hyuk hyung down from the practice room? I’m queuing for his favourite meal, it’ll arrive right on time when you both came down. Thanks!”_. So…” Jun-yeong shrugged, looking expectantly at Min-hyuk.

Min-hyuk feels warmth blossoming from his chest. “Okay then.” He got up from his seat, joining Jun-yeong at the door. While they were making their way down, Min-hyuk stopped Jun-yeong abruptly.

“Hey, Jun-yeong hyung...”

“Yeah?”

“How was it like...” Min-hyuk started off hesitantly. “...to know Jae-hee hyung is your soulmate? I mean, how did it happen?”

Jun-yeong’s answer came naturally. “I mean, we’re dating and he went and got his hair dyed blonde, and my eyes just changed colours overnight. I don’t particularly care about this soulmate business, but if Jae-hee is my soulmate, it just reassured me that who I date is just, _the one_ , you know?”

“What if he isn’t?” Min-hyuk asked, a bit too hastily, so he added. “Sorry, not to doubt you guys, but what if he isn’t your soulmate… What if you both aren’t meant to be?”

Jun-yeong seemed like he gave it half a thought. “If that’s the case, I’ll still be with him, destined or not. Our destiny might be foretold, but our hands are right here to write our own future, don’t you think so?”

Min-hyuk seemed to be inspired by Jun-yeong’s words, but the other boy’s next question snapped him back to reality. “Why, thinking of dyeing your hair and see if _your_ Dong-eonie changes eye colour?”

Blushing, Min-hyuk hit Jun-yeong’s side lightly. “Absolutely _not_! I’ve been wanting to dye my hair since last year… I’m just thinking about the consequences...” Min-hyuk trailed off, and Jun-yeong chuckled.

“Either way, thinking about it won’t do you any good. Just do it and go with the flow, yeah?”

Min-hyuk only nodded to that, and they continued moving towards the cafeteria.

It’s not like Min-hyuk and Dong-eon are technically dating.

They got close to each other throughout the months of being in Seoul Dynasty together, and they share an exceptionally close bond as compared to their other teammates. Sure, there were teammates that were curious, “Are you both dating?” Jin-mo once asked them, and only left them with an unreadable expression when both of them started turning red and looking away as they stumble with words of denial.

Min-hyuk wanted to take things a step further, and it had seemed to him this entire time that Dong-eon is just waiting for him to make the first move. It was frustrating to Min-hyuk and he had told Min-seo this multiple times, to which his contenders teammate would always reply with a variation of “Dong-eon’s just being respectful of what you want. Dude’s practically head over heels over you” and Min-hyuk wanted to believe in it so badly, but Dong-eon never took that one step towards him.

Resolving to make Dong-eon take that one step, Min-hyuk decided to walk ninety-nine steps to close this ambiguous gap between them.

The first step being Min-hyuk deciding on which hair colour. He had always wanted to try colouring his hair a nice ash khaki brown, but he also missed having a nice shade of blonde. He had asked Min-seo’s opinion about it, and Min-seo suggested going with blonde because “you can’t really see the difference between a black-coloured and a brown-coloured eye, right?”

Min-hyuk had gone to the salon alone. It was their off-day and everyone had plans of their own. Min-hyuk didn’t ask Dong-eon about his plans, being too nervous about his seemingly harmless plan of getting his hair dyed.

In his building anxiety, Min-hyuk had also forgotten to check his messages. It was only when he was sitting on the salon chair that he realized he had a bunch of unread messages from Dong-eon.

_“Hey Min-hyuk hyung, are you free today? Let’s go to this cafe I saw in an article last week”_

_“Hyung? Are you there?”_

_“Min-seo said you’re at the salon? Which salon is it? Let me go and find you”_

_“Min-hyuk hyung… :( I miss you...”_

The last message was sent an hour ago. Min-hyuk was wondering if he should reply Dong-eon and meet him at the salon, or surprise him with a brand new look. He decided to go with the latter.

_“Hey, Dong-eon. Sorry I didn’t check my phone earlier. Let’s meet at that cafe that you wanted to go to? I’ll let you know when my hair’s done”_

_“Min-hyukieee!! You’re alive! Yes let’s meet there! :D”_

That puts a smile on Min-hyuk’s face. They started to chat, and time passed by in a flurry.

“There, you’re done, sir,” The hairdresser’s voice came up again, and Min-hyuk looked up from his phone. He had seen what the shade of blonde would look like, but seeing it all fluffed up on him, makes it look so much better than he thought.

Min-hyuk wonders if Dong-eon likes it. He texted Dong-eon again after he left the salon, anxiously making his way to the cafe.

When he reached the cafe, Dong-eon was already waiting outside on one of the benches.

“Hey, Dong-eon,” Min-hyuk cleared his throat to greet Dong-eon, and the other boy looked up from his mobile phone.

To say Dong-eon is surprised would be an understatement, as he is practically swooning over Min-hyuk’s hair colour the moment he sees it. “Min-hyuk hyung! Blonde hair suits you so much! It looks so nice on you!”

Min-hyuk said nothing, already being stunned by Dong-eon’s gold-coloured eyes.

He wanted to breathe, but the universe is taking his breath away. Dong-eon never looked even more stunning than this moment. Min-hyuk reached out with shaky hands, cupping Dong-eon’s cheeks gently.

“Dong-eonie...” Min-hyuk stuttered, his own black eyes staring into Dong-eon’s sparkly ember eyes. “I love you.”

“Wha---” Being equally stunned, it took Dong-eon a moment to realize the implications of Min-hyuk’s dyed hair. He turned to the side, looking at his reflection from the cafe’s glass walls, and seeing a pair of golden eyes looking back at him.

Neither of them said a word for a moment. Dong-eon felt so happy he could cry, and Min-hyuk shares the same sentiment. The older boy turned Dong-eon’s attention back to him.

“Hey, is there anything you want to say to me too?” There was a big smile on Min-hyuk’s face, to which Dong-eon mimicked.

“Yes, I love you too, Min-hyuk hyung.” Dong-eon pulled Min-hyuk into a big, tight hug. “I’ve loved you for so, so long.”

“Me too,” Min-hyuk smiled in the crevice of Dong-eon’s shoulder, enjoying the familiar, reassuring warmth radiating from him. “I’ve loved you for so long, Dong-eonie.”

Dong-eon chuckled and let go of Min-hyuk, looking right at him. “Now, shall we get a move on for our official first date, hyung?”

“Thought you wouldn’t ask.” Min-hyuk gave another lingering look at Dong-eon’s eyes, and realizing regardless of its colour, he would always choose Dong-eon, no matter what.

“Hey, Dong-eonie. Do you want to dye your hair too? I want to see how I look like with pink eyes.”

“Keep dreaming, Min-hyuk hyung. Not a chance.”

“Not even if I give you kisses every day?”

“... Maybe I'll consider it.”


End file.
